


fated meetings

by gyutella



Series: DESTINED [1]
Category: DESTINED - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, POV Original Character, This is my first time tagging, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyutella/pseuds/gyutella
Summary: a clumsy witch and a classy vampire meet and fall in love....all while destroying the roots of their society and sending all of civilization into chaos.but, I guess you can say, it's one hell of a fated meeting.--ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER/ORIGINAL NONBINARY CHARACTER (the tags on Ao3 suck <3)COPYRIGHTED TO USER: witchyindieANY USE OF MY WORK FOR PERSONAL GAIN WITHOUT PROPER CONSENT WILL BE DEALT WITH QUICKLY AND EFFICIENTLY, THANK YOU.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: DESTINED [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867144
Kudos: 2





	fated meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is in RONNIE's POV;
> 
> first chapter of FATED MEETINGS.
> 
> no major, nor minor warnings, it's a fluffy and meetcute-esque first meeting of the main characters !!

**If you’d told me that morning that I’d uproot The Society by nightfall** , I’d think you were insane. Who’s The Society? Well, we’ll get to that, but first; introductions. My name is Veronica Alderwin _(but I much prefer Ronnie)_ and I am a witch. No, not a green and warty, “There’s a house on me!”, witch. A nature’s servant, who just happens to be able to make a flower grow in the palm of my hand. My day had started out well, I’d woken up on time, said hi to my coven sisters, and made sure to feed the cranium rats before warping to the cafe.

I work at a cafe that’s been owned and operated by my coven for centuries, it used to be the coven’s first potion shop and has adjusted its merchandise to fit the new age of technology and interest. I belong to the coven of White Branch, a large and incredibly important green witch coven that sits on the council for The Society. Basically, our coven is big and influential, they hold power above the rest of the witch community like magical bullies.

When I landed in the designated warp area--the back storage room--, I wondered if Areyin had gotten his answer about the clinic he worked at. He had constantly raved about how anxious he was to receive confirmation that he was a full-time employee, rather than just an intern. Call it witch intuition, but I had a strong feeling that the day was going to go right _(you are so wrong, past Ronnie)_.

“Oh, thank god,” the mellow voiced Kaly, a fellow witch, groaned “I thought you’d slept in again. Man the coffee machine for me?” I stifled a laugh and nodded, running my hands under the sink for a second and moving to put some gloves on. Kaly finished taking her customer’s order and shuffled through the fridge for a moment before pulling out something green, placing it near me on the counter. Once I registered what it was, my eyes widened.

“You saved one! I thought for sure that I wouldn’t be able to give him one today!” I said as I turned to face her, smiling gratefully. Kaly gave me a pat on the shoulder and chuckled, “We know how that boy is, he’d have an aneurysm if he didn’t get one of our pistachio muffins.”

I nodded in confirmation as I focused on working, making the few coffees that were ordered and warping them to the pickup counter. I leaned back against the counter and looked out at the seating area, taking in all the patrons who were getting their caffeine fixes. Some were young witches from our coven studying their spells, others were werewolves drinking our moonstone brew, even a few humans were scattered about on dates. That furrowed my eyebrows, despite the century being more supernatural inclusive, very few humans ever come into businesses owned by us. Believing it to be an unsafe environment.

Reminding myself of the humans' views of us led me to roll my eyes, huffing as I pushed myself off the counter and went back to work. My attention was drawn to the cash register, where the bell dinged. I looked around for Kaly, but I couldn’t spot the brunette witch, ‘she really just walked away?’

“Hi, welcome to Oak Cafe, what can I-” I paused when I met the gaze of red eyes, freezing in my step, practically paralyzed. I was completely and utterly shell-shocked for a few moments, the owner of the garnet studded eyes raising a brow in question shaking me from my momentary paralysis. “W-what, um, what c-can I get you?”

If the vampire noticed my vocal pitch raise and thundering pulse, she paid no mind to it and she simply skimmed the menu for a second before returning her eyes to mine. The effect of her eyes made me feel small and weak, like a prey rabbit in the presence of a hunting tiger. Honestly, not a bad comparison given the woman’s sharp and dangerous features, those pearly white fangs glinting when she spoke.

She was speaking. Oh, she’s speaking, she’s ordering. She’s a customer and I’m the barista at this cafe.

“Hello, I’ll just take a medium black coffee, and I suppose also a.. Faerie delight.” She laughed to herself after she was done talking, finding something incredibly funny about ordering a pastry. I meekly nodded and punched it in, handing her an order number and moving away as quickly as my feet could. Kaly appeared then and raised her brows at my behavior, I simply brushed her off and made the vampire’s coffee. Feeling overwhelmed in the weirdest of ways.

The interaction was a straight blow to my confidence, dwindling it down until it was practically nonexistent. After placing her coffee on the pickup counter with the pastry, I cast a simple glamour on myself and lightly hit my head against the wall. Cursing myself for being so weak hearted around attractive people and completely embarrassing myself out of a chance to get her number, which would be really, really nice to have.

Kaly took notice of the order sitting on the counter and yelled out the number for the vampire, who ever so beautifully and gracefully collected it with a nod of thanks to Kaly. Her garnet eyes lingering on my still-glamoured body before moving back to her table with an amused expression, this sending me into a whole different kind of panic. ‘She saw through my glamour?’ ‘How did she even-?’

I silently removed the glamour and sighed, returning to my place at the register, taking orders from the various creatures and humans who showed up. Occasionally glancing over at the vampire who enamored me. When we met eyes for the second time, the same electric feeling buzzing through me, I snapped away and focused on my job. No longer sparing the ethereal being any looks.

* * *

My eyes drooped and I nearly dropped the customer’s order number, not being able to recover in time to catch it. A grunt left the dragonborn’s mouth as he caught it and he gave me a onceover before leaving for his table. Like clockwork, Kaly came from behind, “It’s the end of our shift, Ron. Come on, we can go now, zombie.” An indigent scoff came from nearby, Kaly shooting an apologetic smile to the nearby undead.

I stifled a laugh and went into the break room to get ready, passing Areyin’s muffin and pausing for a moment, glancing out on the cafe to try and spot him, though, finding an all pink boy wouldn’t have been hard to do at all and I didn’t see him at all. ‘Wonder where he is, he isn’t usually this late.’

Right on cue, the cafe’s front door burst open and a flurry of pink and cyan bounced on in, Areyin chirping cheerfully as he pranced to the counter. My eyes caught his and the black abysses widened, a pink and very bandaged hand shooting up to wave at me, as though trying to get my attention. I quirked an eyebrow and gave him a tired smile, the walking wad of bubblegum leaning all the way forward on the order counter and making grabby hands at me.

“Good evening, Areyin.” I sighed, moving to the fridge and getting out his muffin we’d saved for him. He smiled cheekily and threw a series of chirps at me, which I interpreted as him being really excited and trying to tell me something. However, I don’t speak merperson and he forgets that. One leveling look from me stopped him and he paused, eyes rolling as he thought of something.

“I-”

“-got accepted into the Marine Life Animal Rescue Center as a full time employee?” His face drooped and a pout formed on his lips, he opened his mouth to protest and I simply slid the muffin to him, the treat stopping right in front of his nose and he blew up. “Oh my gosh! Thank you, Ron! You are forgiven for doing your witchy crap on me.”

“‘Witchy crap’.. Please, Rey, I didn’t use any magic to know that. It was a process of using context clues. You came in late, you’re happy, you’ve been chewing my ear off about this clinic for weeks now. It wasn’t too hard.” I remarked, his pout only growing as I made my point. I rolled my eyes and signaled with my head for him to come over, the eternally blushing boy slid over the counter and dropped onto the tile in a flurry of limbs and chirps. I openly stared at the moronic boy before I moved on to the back storage room, not even sparing a second of time to wait for Areyin to follow.

He finally appeared and stepped into the warping circle with me, holding onto my shoulder with the grip of Medusa’s victims. I raised my hands, made a circle in the air, and pushed up, “ _Discede_.” The air around us swirled and greened, Areyin whimpered and trilled as our bodies lifted from the ground.

Within seconds, we were gone, the only thing left was a muffin wrapper slowly drifting down until it rested on the ground, in the middle of the still faintly glowing circle.


End file.
